


The Batboys

by PeridotLazuli



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, dildo use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotLazuli/pseuds/PeridotLazuli
Summary: Batman catches Nightwing and Robin doing something they shouldn't be.





	1. The batboys

Nightwing pressed his lips hard against Robin's. Robins mouth opened, allowing Dick's tongue into his mouth, exploring Tim's tongue and mouth. Tim moaned in pleasure  
 as Dick slid his hands down Tim's back towards his ass. "Mm," Dick groaned, exploring Tims ass with his hands.  
Tim unzipped Nightwings suit, freeing his abbs and chest, shining with sweat.  
Dick moved one hand to Tim's crotch, stroking his bulge through the Robin suit. Tim proceeded to unzip Dicks suit, allowing only Dicks tight black boxers to be worn by him.  
Dick undid Tim's trousers and pants, freeing his six inch dick. Dick lowered his kisses onto Tim's neck, Tim's sweet spot. Tim moaned louder as Dick kissed Tim's nipple gently, before he moved down the Tim's waistline. He pushed Tim onto the bed and stuck his head inbetween his legs. Dick's tongue circled the head of Tim's cock, before swallowing it whole, sucking gloriously whilst he jerked himself.  
"Oh Dick," Tim moaned, his hands places behind Tim's head, bobbing him up and down.  
With Dicks other hand, he jerked Tim off while he licked his balls.  
"I think I'm close," Tim grabbed the bed sheets between his fists as cum exploded onto the carpet and flooded down Dicks hand.  
Dick licked his fingers and gave Tim another wet kiss, allowing Tim to taste himself.

"Ahem," A voice came from the door.  
Dick turned, seeing Bruce with his arms folded, looking from Tim to Dick.  
"Don't let me interrupt, carry on,"  
Tim noticed Bruce's bulge through his dressing gown and smirked, kissing Dick on the neck.  
"Come here, Bruce," Tim beckoned him over, and he came.  
Dick Took off Bruces gown, releasing an eleven inch uncircumcised dick, "Wow," Tim exclaimed, allowing Bruce to lay down beside Tim, upside down, his cock meeting Tim's mouth. Bruce sucked Tims dick as Tim sucked off Bruce. Dick jerked himself, watching the position take place.  
Dick opened his drawer and took out a ten inch dildo and a bottle of lube, he squirted the lube on the dildo and let it tease his own hole.  
Bruce sat up and turner Tim over, letting his tongue explore Tims hole. Both Tim and dick groaned. Tim turned round again, jerking himself as Bruce moved to Dick.  
Dick kneelt down at Bruces feet, opening his mouth for Bruces dick.  
"Open wide for Daddy," Bruce smiled, Dick swirling his tongue around Bruces penis.  
Tim sat on the other side of Bruce, his tongue doing what Bruce had previously done to him.  
"Dick lie on the bed," Bruce commanded.  
"Yes Daddy," Dick did as told.  
Tim jerked again, precum leaking down him hands.  
Bruces massive cock teased Dicks hole, and entered, making Dick moan loudly.  
Bruces thrusts became quicker, and Tims jerks became faster, before they knew it, Tim came all over Bruces ass, Bruce cumming in Dicks ass, and Dick jerking himself until he blowed all over the sheets.  
Bruce put Tim on the bed, repeating the process to Tim, "Finger me, Daddy," Tim begged, as Bruces fingers entered his hole, massaging his prostate. Dick stood at the other end, fucking Tim in the face.  
Tim came again, not as much as last time, and Dick was close, "Where do you want it?" he asked Tim.  
"All over my face, Daddy," Tim asked Dick, as Dick came all over Tims cheeks and in his mouth.  
"I'm so full," Tim moaned as the sounds of Bruces pelvis smacking Tims ass echoed through the room.  
"Time for the main event," Dick smiled, pushing Bruce onto the bed on all fours.  
Tim pushed his dick into Bruces ass, releasing moans, slowly accompanied by Dick.  
Their cocks rubbed against each other, hitting Bruces prostate at the same time, making all three of them cum again.  
"Oh fuck," Dick moaned, slowing his thrusting until the three lay on the bed, exhausted


	2. Nightwing and Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman catches Nightwing going something he shouldn't be.

On the screen, the woman lay across the table, naked, her legs in the air, the man was also naked, thrusting his dick into her rapidly and without hesitation.  
Nightwing looked at the fucking couple with desire in his eyes, a bulge was growing in his jeans and he needed to set it free. He checked if there was anyone in the room and locked the door, freeing his penis and stroking it, sitting on his bed.  
He wrapped his hands around his dick and jerked hard, the sounds of the woman panting and calling the man 'Daddy' made Dick's erection get bigger.   
The harder he jerked, the more precum leaked from the hole. Dick panted as his right hand jerked harder and faster.  
The video ended, Dick was disappointed, not reaching his climax before it ended. He picked up the tablet and looked through the other videos.  
"What are you doing?" A voice came from the door.  
Dick turned round, switching off the tablet and covering his penis, as he saw Bruce stood at the door.  
"Nothing, Bruce," dick smiled.  
Bruce closed the door behind him.  
"What are you doing?" Dick asked, trying harder to contain his boner but Bruce was topless, and his abs made his penis throb.  
"Like what you see?" Bruce smirked, taking his trousers down and showing that he was commando.  
His eleven inch penis fell free, and Dicks mouth fell open in desire.  
Dick stopped trying to conceal his erection and noticed Bruces dick was also hard.  
"Do you want it?" Bruce offered.  
"Give it to me," Dick panted.  
"Open wide for Daddy," Bruce approached, Dick crawling off the bed onto his knees and opening his mouth.  
Bruce thrusted his dick into Nightwings mouth as Nightwing swirled his tongue around the member.  
"Jerk yourself off," Bruce commanded, as Dick moved his right hand to his penis and jerked.  
Dick sucked harder and faster, not making it to the base because of the glorious dicks length.  
Bruce released a breath as he unloaded into Dicks mouth. Dick stopped sucking and jerking and swallowed the cum.  
"Sit on my face," Bruce commanded.  
"Yes, Daddy," Bruce lay down on the bed and Dick sat down, awaiting Bruces tongue.  
Bruce licked vigorously at the hole, his tongue exploring the inside of Dick, tasting every part of his ass.  
Dick started playing with his penis as Bruce licked at his ass, and the mixture of the two caused Dick to blow all over the bed sheets.  
Dick got off his face as Bruce sat up, "Get on all fours," Bruce commanded, "Widen up that hole for me,"  
"yes daddy," Dick pulled a dildo and lube out of his drawer and squirted the lube on the dildo.  
He put the dildo on the bed, it wasn't as long as Bruce, but the girth was about the same. Dick sat on the dildo, moaning loudly until he got his ass to the base.  
"Excellent, NOW get on all fours,"  
"Of course, Daddy,"  
Bruce jerked himself with lube on his hands, and teased the hole with his member, before entering slowly.  
Dick moaned loudly as the thrusts got faster, massaging Dicks prostate, "Gah!" Dick came again, over the bed sheets.   
Bruce kept thrusting, the sound of Bruces base smacking off Dicks ass.  
Finally, Bruce came, releasing himself into Dick


	3. superman and thr batboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman helps out Tim

Superman flew into the batcave, looking round for Batman, "Bruce?" He yelled, lowering onto the platform before the computer, "Bruce?"  
"He's not here," Robins voice echoed through the cave, and he scrambled round the computer, "He's upstairs with Dick,"  
Superman was intrigued.   
"What are they doing up there?" Superman raised an eyebrow.  
Tim sighed, "You don't want to know," He turned on his chair and began typing on the keyboard.  
"Dick likes older men?" Clark smirked,"You're jealous you can't get Bruces caped crusader?'  
"...of course not,"  
"I must admit, his eight and half inch is pretty big," Clark bent and whispered in Tims ear, "But my ten inch is bigger,"  
"W-what do you mean?" Tim felt his dick getting harder.  
"I'll give you an experience the bat never could," Superman lifted Tim out of his seat and pushed the chair away, grabbing Tim by the ass and pulling down his tights.  
"Clark... What are you doing?" Tim stuttered.  
"Letting you have me," Clark bent down and pulled down Tims tight black underwear, releasing tims large erection.  
Clark gripped tims bare ass with one hand and began to jerk tims dick with the other. Superman brought his head close to Tims ass and allowed his tongue to explore freely.  
"Oh....Clark...." Tim moaned loudly.  
Acknowledging the moans, Clark jerked harder and licked more vigorously.   
"You want me to suck you hard, Robin?"   
Robin nodded and Clark flipped him round, as he licked his lips and ran his tongue up and down robins member. Clark opened his mouth and sucked hard and fast. Tim moaned once more as Clark reached behind Tim and stuck a finger in the hole. Tim moaned even louder as Clark sucked and fingered the boy.   
Clark added another finger.  
And another.  
"They're... Pretty big.... Fingers..." Tim exclaimed through pants.  
"Want the real thing now Robin?"   
Tim nodded and Clark stood.  
Clark turned Tim round forcefully and got ready, "I'm going in dry, Robin," He warned.  
Clark slammed robin onto the batcomputer and entered him. Robin began to yell in pleasure as Superman thrusted in and out with his monstrously large cock. "I can't take it all..."   
"You will," Clark entered deeper and Robin yelled in both pain and pleasure as Tim busted all over the batcomputer.  
Shortly after, so did Clark.   
Clark oosed from out of Tim as they both sat down to rest.  
"What's happening here?"   
Both turned around and saw Bruce and Dick stood at the entrance of the cave, naked and with their giant members hanging low, obviously getting hard.  
"Tim was jealous of Dick. I gave him a better experience," Clark smirked.   
"Really?" Dick smiled and wandered over to Clark, "Can I let him play with me, Daddy?" Dick turned to Bruce.  
"We all can." Bruce approached Tim and kissed him passionately. Dick bent on his knees and began to suck off Clark, as Bruce let his tongue play with tims.  
"Dick, bend over for me," Clark smiled.  
"Anything for my daddy's friends," Dick did as he was told and Clark began to enter.  
Bruce stopped kissing bent Tim opposite to dick. Bruce licked tims hole a few times and entered him with his large member too. Tim and dick both began making out, their tongues in a battle against each other, melting together.  
"lets move position," Bruce decided.   
Bruce lay down on the long bench as superman positioned himself over,sitting onto the member as if it were a bicycle. Dick bent down and started sucking Clark, as Tim licked Dicks neck and chest and fingered dick from the back.   
The orgy ended when all four busted at similar times and they were interrupted by a siren.


End file.
